The Last Dance
by Reindropskeepfallingonmyhead
Summary: A one shot of Ronnie and Will's wedding  Based on book not movie ...Thought it was needed, and helps get rid of my block


AN: Ok, so I felt like this one shot was kind of necessary to write this one-shot... Please enjoy.

Ronnie stared at herself in the mirror and gave her reflection a small smile, it had been six years since she lost her father, and life had changed dramatically. After four years on the composition and concert pianist track at Julliard she graduated two years earlier and was now a teaching assistant. She also gave private lessons to kids in her neighbourhood. Now that they had a better relationship with her mother she lived with her mom for those four years she knew that forgoing the "typical" college experience of the dorms would be safest for all involved. (She also wanted to be close to Jonah who had a hard time the first couple of years after their father`s death.)

Through it all her relationship with Will held fast, after transferring to Columbia he moved into his sister's guest room Ronnie loved showing him her city. Where he showed her how to fish she showed him Broadway and CBGB`s. Shortly after college Will asked her to move in with him, but she surprised them both by saying she didn`t want to live with him till marriage. Sure they had their fights (Ronnie threw a phone at him when he told her he tried marijuana with some guys from school) and they both had bouts of sadness for those they lost but they got through it all more in love than ever.

All this lead to where she was standing on this cloudy day, she stood in front of the mirror dressed in a simple ivory dress strapless with an a-line skirt that hit a few inches below her knees. Her newly cut hair hung in loose curls around her shoulders a few sprigs of baby`s breath circled the sides of her head like a crown, she wore her father`s high school ring on a chain around her neck and a pair of light blue ballet flats on her feet, smirking at the dark black nail-polish they covered. Her simple make-up made her features the focal point of her face. She was ready.

Just then an energetic seventeen-year old Jonah came bursting into the room, ``Ronnie`` his voice cracked, ``The church is filling up, aren`t you ready`` He too had changed over the years, he had grown about three feet, his hair had darkened and his limbs now always seemed too long for his body.

Ronnie emerged from her room and grinned at him every day Jonah reminded her more and more of her father. She let out sigh ``ready``.

Jonah adjusted his glasses and grinned back, ``you look awesome, Will is going to freak``

Ronnie brushed her skirt and walked towards him ruffling his hair, ``thanks``

Ronnie wanted the affair to be simple, she fought with Will`s mother every step of the way but in the end she won out. Although the church in Will`s home town was full it was not nearly the affair Will`s sisters had been.

Will emerged from one of the side rooms at the front of the church and took his place at the altar, his groomsmen Scott and Jonah at his side, his ``Best Man`` Megan stood right next to him and placed a comforting hand on the shoulder of his light grey suit, she smiled at his nervous face ``It will be alright Will stay calm``

Will changed over the years as well; he was slightly taller, more muscular and had light brown stubble on his chin. He wore a summer weight grey suit and light blue tie, and was ringing his hand as he waited. Jonah whispered to him, ``Dude you gotta relax, she`s coming.``

Ronnie`s mother stood with her at the back doors of the church clutching her hand as she spoke, ``You look beautiful sweetheart``

Ronnie smiled, ``Thanks mom``

Her mother spoke again, ``I wish your father could see you`` at that she wiped a tear from her eye.

Ronnie nodded feeling a small pit of emptiness, ``me too`` at that the music began to swell from the church Ronnie hugged her mother and whispered, ``I love you mom``

Her mom turned speechless and slipped into the church.

Will watched as the bridesmaids entered the church, friends of Ronnie's from school... His heart thumped deep in his chest as he smiled at the crowd of faces around him...Then the music changed

The doors at the back of the church opened and Ronnie entered, His nerves melted away, He was reminded of seeing her at his sister's wedding, the day he knew he was in love with her. She was the most beautiful thing he ever saw... Stunning but still his Ronnie.

Ronnie beamed at Will as she entered the church alone, fighting the urge to run up the aisle to him. She took her time, smiled at their guests as she walked.

Her walking alone was another discussion with Will's mother, but she just didn't feel right having anyone but her dad giving her away.

After what seemed like forever she reached Will's hand, she griped it tightly and turned and handed her white and purple bouquet to her friend Holly. She turned back to Will who was beaming just as bright as she was.

It was then that the clouds outside parted, sun filled the church like magic and Ronnie glanced up ... Her father's window was still there, the bright colors filled the church, she knew it was her dad she whispered "Daddy". She winked and Jonah then quickly focused back on the man she loved as the minster began

Time began to move quickly as the Pastor reached the phrase, "I now pronounce you man and wife"

The couple grinned as the minster pretended to duck out of the way and said, "Will you may now kiss your bride"

Hoots from the crowd followed as Will scooped Ronnie into his arms and spun her in a circle giving her a long kiss.

The couple turned and holding hands ran from the church.

They emerged from the church into the bright sunlight and Ronnie smiled again and they turned to each other and kissed again in privacy Ronnie pulled back, "I love you Will." Will smiled wide, "Love you too Mrs. Blakely."

The privacy ended when the doors to church snapped open and their bridal party and guests started to trickle out, Will and Ronnie did their duty as the wedded couple and gradually the guests began to leave the church to migrate to the reception.

Ronnie and Will decided to have their reception on the beach, in front of the Cabin that now belonged to Ronnie and Jonah. A temporary dance floor was laid on the beach, tables and chairs surrounding it, Ronnie and Will sat at a table oddly enough placed near where Ronnie found a turtle's nest the summer they fell in love. Ronnie laughed as their friends got up and told embarrassing stories, cried when Jonah gave a speech welcoming Will to the family and squeezed his hand when Will's mother mentioned, "I know Mike would love to see you two so happy." They ate, Will drank, and dance with each other's family members. It was almost over when Will grabbed Ronnie from behind and spun her onto the dance floor, Ronnie squealed and hit his shoulder; Will laughed "Oh woman". Ronnie giggled in return, "Will that was a senator you just pulled me away from"

Will shrugged and pulled her into his arms, swaying to the music he lifted her chin to him gently, "Oh well" and pulled her in for a gentle kiss.

Their laughter could be heard all the way down the beach, as they danced the last dance of the night together, the lights of the nearby church shone brightly, they both knew they were ready for the new adventure of being man and wife...


End file.
